


Three

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Three couples.   Three stories.  All fluff





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff with my three favorite Supergirl OTPs. Enjoy :=)

******

It was lightly drizzling as Lucy set out on her early-morning run. The drizzle wasn't enough to deter her, and in all honestly even if it got stronger, a little water wouldn't kill her.

Slipping her hood up, she started out with a light jog, rounding the corner, passing a few other early-morning runners and an occasional dog walker, smiling as the dogs grinned up at her as they passed. Picking up her pace, she sprinted past the little shop on the corner, just opening for the day, waving to the store clerks as they finished unlocking the building.

Rounding the corner, she noticed that the rain was starting to pick up, as if it was matching her pace. Deciding that, although it wouldn't kill her, the rain still wasn't good for her health, she circled back towards the apartment, suddenly slipping in a puddle as the skies opened up and the rain came down in virtual sheets.

Groaning, she sighed as she leaned against the building she'd fallen against, her clothes rapidly getting soaked, a series of rapid footsteps suddenly drawing close from behind her.

Turning, she lifted up her hood, smirking as Winn jogged over to her, carrying a slightly beaten up umbrella. Coming over to her, he held it out towards her, shielding her from the rain as he silently held out an arm.

Looping her arm with his, she huddled up close to him as they began to walk back to the apartment, with Winn giving her the majority of the umbrella's coverage, which meant that he was getting soaked.

Watching him, she was suddenly struck by how calm and content his expression was. He would happily endure being caught in the rain for the rest of the day as long as she was confortable, and she found herself humbled by that thought, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky.

Reaching up, she gripped the umbrella, gently taking it from him and holding it out to cover the two of them. In truth, it didn't do much to protect either of them from rain, the umbrella was one of those small, cheap ones you'd find in the bargin bin for a dollar, the kind that would probably break in a stiff breeze in all honesty.

But still, Lucy didn't care how wet they both were as they reached the apartment building, stepping inside and shaking out the umbrella. Pushing her hood back, she said nothing, merely smiled at him as he finally got the umbrella closed.

As the doors to the elevator opened up onto their floor and they walked into the apartment, she found herself brushing a lock of wet hair away from his forehead before pulling him into a soft kiss.

Pulling away, she found herself suddenly feeling shy as they headed for the bathroom for a hot shower. Stripping off their wet clothes and stepping under the warm water, she reached out, pulling him close.

"You OK?" he finally asked, the first words spoken by either of them since she left for her run.

"Yeah," she nodded against his shoulder "just thinking about how lucky I am"

"Yeah?" he asked shyly, pullng back to look at her.

"Yeah" she nodded...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
